<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Castle On The Hill by CelaenaAelin72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225409">The Castle On The Hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/pseuds/CelaenaAelin72'>CelaenaAelin72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Character(s), Original Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/pseuds/CelaenaAelin72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t look at the castle. Whatever you do. Why? I’m not sure even you want to know.</p><p>Hey guys! This is my own original work, and while these aren’t really very populous here, I hope at least someone’ll give it a passing glance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Castle On The Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtalkingtoyou/gifts">imtalkingtoyou</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow! Thank you, guys. As always, tell me anything and everything I can improve even a little, and please kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome. Good to see you, faces both new and old are always welcome here. We get few enough of them as it is. Wait. Keep looking at me. Pretend like we’re engaged in conversation. Maybe laugh. Good. And whatever you do, <em>don’t look at the castle</em>. Yeah. That one on the hill. No one can even look at it. Better safe, don’t you think? Really? You’re willing to brave it just to know about the old castle? I’ll tell you, then, I suppose. Don’t blame me when something bad happens. The castle sits on the very crumbling edge of the hill, above a sheer rocky cliff. Several of the stones in a corner of the roof have been pulled down by ivy and climbing vines, but you won’t find any of those now. That was before the curse, before all the living things went. You still sure you want me to tell you? Well, you’re a stubborn one, aren’t you. Very well. Other than those few stones, the castle is as pristine on the outside as anything, all flaws in the stone and mortar and shingles eradicated.</p><p>All lichen and moss killed and gone.</p><p>All inhabitants gone, dead, bodies missing.</p><p>But we know they’re dead. A few of us saw them die, and one managed to write it before she went. Why did they die? It’s a long story. Sit down. Make yourself comfortable. This is going to take a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>